


Unusual  Acquaintances

by CrimsonLotus



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Send help it's 4am and I have not slept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonLotus/pseuds/CrimsonLotus
Summary: Aj, lonely without his boyfriends, turns to the most unlikely soruce of comfort, The Miz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Send help guys I haven't slept and it's 4am.

“Miz, are you awake?” AJ mumbles, kneeling on Miz's bed.

“No,” groans Miz, burrowing deeper under the covers, “'m not, g'way, Aj.”

AJ rolls his eyes and sticks a cold hand under the blanket, tucking it in against Miz's hip, “You answered, you're awake! Don't ignore me!”

“Fucking hell! Jesus, AJ!” Miz yelps, trying to yank away from AJ' grabbing fingers. “Why the hell are your fingers so cold?” He questions, managing to grab AJ's hand, and squirming farther into the sheets.  
“I don't know. It could be the fact that Scotland is freezing and doesn't believe in heating.,” AJ answers, linking his fingers with Miz's, lightly resting his head on the Miz’s.   
“No Aj. Sleep in your bed, c'mon, don't be a dick and freeze me,” Miz grumbles, frown firmly in place. “The hell time is it anyway?” he questions, trying to remove his hand from AJ's. Which had buried itself under the Miz’s head to try and keep Miz from moving away from him.

AJ slides his free hand under Miz's pillow to search for his cell phone, “Half past three in the morning,” he answers, glancing at the bright display and tucking it back under the pillow.

“It's not even near the time the sun rises yet? Are you out of your mind?” Miz asks looking at the male kneeling next to him with a glare.

“C'mon Mizzy, just come with me to watch television and we can have a nice cuddle, I know you're lonely. Gallows and Anderson are thousands of miles away so I'm all alone. So come on, you can go back to sleep, just be awake for a little bit. I'll watch TV till I fall asleep.” AJ tries, tugging on the hand under Miz's head hard enough that he actually manages to pull him half out of bed, head and shoulders nearing the bunk edge of the bed.

“I swear to all that is holy if you two don't shut the hell up I will cut both of you dumbasses hair while he sleeps,” Randy rasps from the bed across from them, pulling his blankets down so his face could be seen, so he could glare at the pair below.

“We're just going to cuddle,you can go back to sleep, Randy” AJ responds brightly, pulling at Miz's arm until he slides completely out of his bunk, grumbling as he grabs his blanket and pulls it back begrudgingly agreeing to go to Aj's room, knowing that if they woke Randy up it was only a matter of minutes until AJ' voice managed to wake up Randy’s boyfriend up, and Dean is vicious first thing in the morning.

“Sorry guys. We’ll go to Aj’s room,” Miz apologizes, reaching up to weakly wave at Randy, showing he meant no harm, as he lets AJ drag him past, hand-in-hand, toward the exit.

“Knew you’d come around,” AJ grins, squeezing Miz's hand as they make it out of the hotel room, Miz stumbling and trying to wrap his blanket around his shoulders like a cape as he yawns. The older male feels bad when he sees how wide he yawns and the dark circles under his eyes are revealed in the light of the hallway, “'m sorry, Miz, I was just lonely out here all by myself,” AJ explains, leading Miz to his hotel room, steering the towards the bed and dropping onto it himself.

Miz all but collapses onto the couch, wiggling around until he is sitting between AJ' legs, nose pressed against his collar bone and blanket draped over their legs. “It's alright,” he mumbles, sighing as AJ starts running fingers through his hair, “Just don't expect me to stay awake.”

“Never,” AJ grins, fingers tangling in Miz's sleep mused hair, “I know you better than that, Miz.” Then he clicks on the TV, and relaxes with The Miz's presence chasing away the loneliness. 


End file.
